


Last Christmas

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artemis is so done with Loki, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, Loki really needs to mind his own business, ex-fiance comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Loki really needs to mind his own business when dealing with his ex-fiance's love life.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas party A is attending. Character B is possing as A’s fiance.  
> Hahaha!!! I did it! Now if only I can keep up, which I should be able to.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> Heavily OC centered, so don't like don't read.  
> Enjoy!

> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special

“I hear that you’re engaged.”

Artemis stiffened, “Why does whether I’m engaged or not matter to you?”

“Are you engaged?”

“Yes, not that it concerns you.”

“It does concern me,” hissed Loki grabbing the Valkyrie’s arm to prevent her from walking away, “Or did you forget that you were once engaged to me?”

Artemis scoffed, “I seem to remember breaking that engagement, violently.”

“And I seem to remember hearing you swear never to love again, and yet here you are, not only the Queen of the Valkyries of Valhalla but also engaged to a Midgardian...well he can’t really be called a man can he.”

Artemis jerked her arm out of Loki’s grasp, “He’s more of a man than you ever were.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, “Yes, as I’ve heard. A noble one too by the sounds of it. Someone who would very willingly play the part of the doting fiance.”

Artemis narrowed her eyes in return, “What are suggesting, that this is all an elaborate ploy?”

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Artemis scoffed, “You misunderstand how much you mean to me. You seem to think that you matter enough for me even to give the notion a thought.”

Loki chuckled, “Perhaps I will ask your fiance, see what he has to say.”

“Fine, do that, you’ll find I’m his fiance just as much as he is mine.” 

* * *

 

“I hear that you are the...man who has caught the eye of the Queen of the Valkyries.”

Vision stiffened, “It seems I am.”

Loki hummed as he as circled the Avenger, “I wonder what she sees in you, it can’t have been looks.”

Vision snorted lightly, “I believe it was the fact that I never tried to kill her brother.”

Loki glared at him, “I didn’t know Apollo was going to be there.”

“I think it also had something to do with the attempt assassination of Thor and the coup of the Vahallian throne.” 

“I never tried to wrest the throne away from Artemis, beside the Valkyries would never accept me as their King.”

“I don’t think any of that matters now, she has chosen me not you.”

Loki pursed his lips, “So, you truly are engaged to Artemis.”

Vision stepped forward until he was nearly face to face with the trickster, “Yes. And I won’t let you hurt her any more than you have already.”

* * *

 

“So he truly asked if you were actually engaged to Vision? How full of himself,” Apollo snorted. 

“Perhaps he still loves you,” said Wanda with a smile, “have you ever thought of that?”

It was Artemis’ turn to snort, “If he ever truly loved me he wouldn’t have tried to kill my brother.”

Wanda sighed, “It’s like a convoluted love story.”

“What is a love story?”

Vision approached the group and wrapped an arm around Artemis careful of her wings, “Apparently mine and Loki’s,” said Artemis with a sigh.

“Oh let’s stop talking about Loki and love,” said Wanda suddenly, “let’s enjoy the party that Tony has thrown, it is Christmas after all!”

“Wanda is right,” agreed Apollo with a smile for his girlfriend. 

“Then lets,” said Artemis with a smile.

And they did party, till midnight and into the early hours of the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Now go to sleep!


End file.
